


Merpeople

by Leicy_Kyle



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom, gravity falls transcendence alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicy_Kyle/pseuds/Leicy_Kyle
Summary: Mizar reincarnates as a mermaid. Alcor ridicules ductective. Alvie will probably cause some trouble and the undersee police force pf crackens will be pissed off.





	Merpeople

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no idea how this will play out. We all get to figgure this out together. One short update at a time

Alcor was putting toothpaste on toothpicks and munching on them as a snack while re-watching duck-tective when he got a notification that Mermila had come back online.   
  
\---  
  
After the transcendence the merpeople had kept a surprisingly low profile to the point where most people didn't even believe they were real. It didn't help that most attempts at taking pictures of the elusive species ended whit the camera suffering serious water damage or being lost in the depths of the ocean. However if you were a sailor or scuba diver or just happened to visit an out door pool where a mermaid was trapped and cut off from her family for years... then you knew merpeople aren't just another criptyd or a story made up for fame.  
  
But this all changed a few years ago when the merpeople decided to make them selves known. No one knew why. It just happened one day. What looked like beautiful humans speaking a variety of languages appeared on every coast line of every continent. Most had seaweed green, blue or light yellow and pink tails that blended in with the scenery of the ocean floor and shimmered in the sun light. The hair, that should have been deprived of all moisture from years of being underwater, flowed beautifully over their bodys. As you can guess fish fetishes became a lot more mainstream after that day. And so with the power of beauty and amazing waterproofing technology no one really asked any question. even the pro-nats were surprisingly quiet about this development. The merpeople integrated into the world surface world with ease.  
And now, the day had finally come, When most residents of the deep sea had access to the internet and The demonic virus had access to them.  
  
  
However he did not get to cause much chaos before a swirling mass off colours and sparkles whoosed past the computer camera. They were underwater. How were there sparkles underwater? And a pink tail? Oh that poor fish. Yeah mermaids were a force to be reckoned with, but still it did not serve one good to attract that much attention in a place as weird and dangerous as the depths of the ocean.  
  
  
<Dad> golden letters read on the tv screen.  
"No. I still don't get why everyone loves this show. It's been what?"  
<Alcor>  
"almost a millennia! Why are they still doing Shmebulock and duck-tective crossovers!"  
<Alcor!>  
"Humanity should have understood by now - He is not a genius. It's simply easier to find clues that close to the ground!" Alcor finished his rant and stuffed another toothpick in his gums.  
<Dad, I think Mizar's reincarnated>  
"Its elementary my dear." Shmebulock, the gnome detective said "He isn't duck-tective... he is his twin bro-" Alcor turned the tv off. "See! Thats what I'm talking about! They're not even trying. The first time the twin brother was revealed pretty much everyone had already put it together. And now they're just rebooting the same story over and over again!"  
<I think the reveal of the twin brother wasn't that bad>  
"Sure now pretty much everything is a reboot and original storys are rare but they're not as rear as duck-tective solving a case because he's actually a good detective and not cause the writers made it so obvious a toddler could get it! Yes it is a kids show but-" The tiny pixelated Alvie disappeared leaving the tv screen black and the room devoid of any illumination.  
  
Dipper grunted and fed a toothpick to the even tinier mouth of his tooth. "Well who am I gonna complain to now!" he said to Lolanja who was pretending to sleep. Realizing he was left with very few human connection Alcor pulled on the tie between him and Mizar and followed it out to the shore. This Mizar had always seemed happy and he had other project at had so he never really checked on how or what his twin star was doing. That's why seeing the trail to Mizar leading deep underwater was a bit unsettling. Never the less he floated on down, curious about what he'd find.  



End file.
